cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Nubatama
"Nubatama" (ぬばたま) is a clan from the nation of Dragon Empire, and based on ninjas. The first four Nubatama cards, initially released in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights, were focused on effects forcing the opponent to discard, and increasing their own power if their owner has more cards in hand than his opponent. After this, no more Nubatama cards were released until Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak, where they were more focused on binding the opponent's cards in their hand and field but returning them to the owner's hand during the end phase, with some cards capable of sending cards from bind zone to drop zone. Their unique keyword is "Afterimage". Ninja Master M uses this clan in the anime. Kyou Yahagi also uses this clan in the manga; however, four of his cards became a new clan, Murakumo, when they were released in the Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1. Kazumi Onimaru from Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT also uses this clan. Playstyle This clan's playstyle revolves around the themes of stealth and sabotage. The clan focuses on reducing the opponent's resources, either directly by forcing them to discard, or indirectly by binding cards so they cannot be used to guard until the turn's end. Nubatama also gains various benefits for binding cards, including power bonuses or gaining the ability to send those cards to the drop zone. The stealth aspect is reinforced with their keyword "Afterimage", which allows them to return rear-guards to their hand once an opponent's bound card is returned to their hand. This allows them to use hit-and-run tactics throughout the game to keep their important units safe. Backgrounds What is Nubatama? (Card of the Day, 18th December 2015) It is the Espionage Corp of "Dragon Empire", the militant nation of the dragons. Its members are experts who master the unique martial arts and dark arts passed in the eastern territory of the Empire. Their main mission is intelligence collection and spying. Led by black dragons said to be born from darkness itself, the corps is relentless, not hesitant of self-sacrifice if ordered. To them, "accomplishment of missions" is more important than their lives. Sets containing Nubatama cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (18 cards) *G Booster Set 11: Descent of the Rogue Deity (?? cards) Technical Boosters *G Technical Booster 1: The RECKLESS RAMPAGE (25 cards) Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 13: Ruler of the Evil-eye (? cards) Fighters Collection *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Races Unique Races *Shadow Dragon Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Demon *Ghost *Human *Warbeast *Winged Dragon Archetype/Sub-clans *Shiranui *Shura Stealth Dragons List of Nubatama cards Grade 0 *Banquet Stealth Rogue, Shutenmaru (Demon) *Killing Method Stealth Rogue, Samidare (Critical) (Demon) *Living Method Stealth Rogue, Shigure (Heal) (Demon) *Lucky Smile, Zashikihime (Heal) (Ghost) *Stealth Beast, Hagakure (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Karasudoji (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Kuroko (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Tobihiko (Critical) (Warbeast) *Stealth Dragon, Kurogane (Critical) (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Noroi (Critical) (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Onibidoushi (Stand) (Winged Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (Stand) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Ohtsuzura (Draw) (Warbeast) *Stealth Fiend, Warashibehime (Draw) (Ghost) *Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime (Heal) (Ghost) *Stealth Rogue of the Wintry Wind, Kamojigusa (Demon) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi (High Beast) *Stealth Beast, Katarigitsune (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Kurosakazuki (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (Warbeast) *Stealth Dragon, Chigiregumo (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster (Shadow Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Kodachifubuki (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Mezuou (Warbeast) *Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of the Mirrored Moon, Tsubakuro (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of the Night, Sakurafubuki (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai (Demon) *Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki (Demon) Grade 2 *Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo (Abyss Dragon) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Murasamecongo (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Beast, Chigasumi (Warbeast) *Stealth Beast, Kibamaru (Warbeast *Stealth Beast, Tamahagane (Warbeast) *Stealth Dragon, Hashiribi (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Nibikatabira (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Gozuou (Warbeast) *Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Agitomaru (Demon) *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Miyabi (Demon) Grade 3 *Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" (Abyss Dragon) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Hokagecongo (Abyss Dragon) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo (Abyss Dragon) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo (Abyss Dragon) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo (Abyss Dragon) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Yozakuracongo (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Beast, Hagurejishi (Warbeast) *Stealth Dragon, Kegareshinmyo (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Shiranui (Abyss Dragon) *Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster (Shadow Dragon) *Stealth Fiend, Daidarahoushi (Demon) Grade 4 *Jinx Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime (Ghost) *Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi (Human) *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gedatsurakan (Abyss Dragon) * Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gounrakan (Abyss Dragon) *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Jorurirakan (Abyss Dragon) *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan (Abyss Dragon) *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Zaramerakan (Abyss Dragon) *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord (Demon) *Steel Blade Shura Stealth Dragon, Hayakujirakan (Abyss Dragon) Trivia *Nubatama (射干玉) are the seeds of Iris Domestica. This word is used as a metaphor of "black". *The Abyss Dragon G units has the tradition of having the phrase "rakan" at the end of their names, which is taken from the word "羅漢", which translates to "Achiever of Nirvana". *Nubatama is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Nubatama